1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an OLED display using an impurity-doped polysilicon film as an electrode of a capacitor and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display is a self emissive display device that displays images with OLEDs. Since the OLED display does not need a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display, it can have a relatively small thickness and weight. In addition, since the OLED display exhibits high-quality characteristics, e.g., low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, etc., it is receiving much attention as a next-generation display device, e.g., for a portable electronic appliance.
The OLED displays are classified into passive matrix and active matrix types depending upon the way of driving them. For example, in the active matrix type OLED display, an OLED, a thin film transistor (TFT), and a capacitor are formed at the respective pixels so as to control the pixel in an independent manner.
The capacitor may be formed simultaneously with the TFT. For example, both electrodes of the capacitor may be formed simultaneously with a semiconductor layer and a gate electrode of the TFT, respectively. The semiconductor layer and one of the two electrodes of the capacitor may include an impurity-doped polycrystalline silicon layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.